Put Me Together
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: They both are misunderstood, they both are totally different. One thing in common? They fell in love with who they would least expect SessKag, Rated for language and future lime n lemons!
1. My Fear, My Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own…Inuyasha, any of the IY characters, the ipod, or any of the hot weapons… I just…own the original characters…can I claim the plot? (Sessho shakes his head). Damn and I don't own the plot either…or do I…?

Put Me Together

Chapter One: My Fear, My Love!

Kagome got up and stretched once she saw everyone was sleeping and Inuyasha left, to go somewhere. She walked to one of her new favorite places, in the western lands, a beautiful serene garden on top of a hill. She took out her ipod and walked to the hill all the while putting the headphones on and flipping through her list of most played songs. She chose the one that was on her mind right now, Whisper by her favorite band, Evanescence. That and her new person she loved, Sesshoumaru.

You had to hand it to Kagome to fall in love with the boys who would rip her heart into shreds in a matter of seconds. But the ice lord of all people? She thought she went a little mental, but it was ever since Sounga, when he saved her and Rin, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and soon enough, she realized what happened. She fell in love with the deadliest thing on the planet. But for now, she had to return to her solace, with Inuyasha and the others, to wish to see her infatuation some time soon.

She recalled the last time she saw him, by total accident and the two were alone. He had deadly injuries and being the kind soul she was, she helped him…of course not without his refusal. But she recalled his words. "I am in debt to you miko…" The words kept echoing as she smirked. Oh man was he into his honor… Too into it.

She walked on through the forest and found Inuyasha with Kikyo…again. But this time, they were in an embrace so Kagome decided to turn and walk away.Then heard leaves ruffling and turned to find Inuyasha a few feet away from her. "Kagome…" He started. "Its alright Inuyasha, I don't really care…" Kagome said. Then she found herself on the ground with Inuyasha on top of her. "I know that…" He replied."Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome asked as he covered her mouth with his lips.

"I want to hear you.." He said. "What?" Kagome asked. "I just want you to say you love me…one last time…" He whispered in her ear. "Can you…**please**…get off of me?" Kagome asked trying to keep her temper from rising. "Just remember…if I'm your protector, there's no one to protect you from me.." He said and with that he got up. "Eh?" Kagome asked.

Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off of her as she was pulled into another embrace by the hanyou. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started. Then she felt something poke her thigh. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. "Kagome please…or else…" He whispered in her ears. As much as Kagome was a fighter…the or else scared her… "Okay…Inuyasha" Kagome said, a plan formulating in her mind. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Secretly, she flashed her miko powers in the sky while thinking 'Sesshoumaru'. It was a trick that Kaede taught her. When she needed help, she chose the said person to help her. Sadly, she didn't know all the things she was getting herself into. "Have a one night stand with me…" She said seductively.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he quickly took off his clothes and Kagome took the liberty to try and back up. "Ah, I see…I'll take them off for ya!" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. As Kagome prayed to every deity that the trick worked, for her innocence. "Inuyasha, why are you so eager when your love is Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "I love her, and I lust after you…" He said as he smirked. Then Kagome was quickly pulled into the bushes.

As she was about to scream, a hand covered her mouth. She looked down to see a maroon stripe on it's wrist and relaxed, a bit. "Santurai…the hanyou…" He whispered. That was when she noticed her surroundings. There was a demon there, she had long black hair and piercing green eyes. She looked pretty deadly… And she looked just like her. Only, she was a demon… Then she noticed as she jumped out of the bushes. Finally, Sesshoumaru took his hand down from her mouth. "Arigato" She whispered. He nodded as he leaned back on a tree. "Who's she?" Kagome asked. "Santurai, western land army commander" He said. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she held. The two looked out the bushes.

"Kagome? What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the demoness stark naked. "Why are you in the western lands?" Santurai asked. She sounded just like Kagome also. "I have my rea- hey why are your eyes green?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh, I put on…make up…" Santurai replied as she smirked. Inuyasha was has dumb as he looked. "Well, where were we?" Inuyasha asked as he smirked. To his surprise 'Kagome' took out a sword and her smirk turned into an emotionless façade. "The hell?" Inuyasha asked. "Get out of these lands, if you want to kill anyone, kill that stupid ningen that orders you around" She spoke. "Kagome? Are you o-" He started. "Hanyou, you are so stupid not to even use your nose…you disgust me…" Santurai said as she pointed the sword at him and suddenly he was thrown back.

Inuyasha was pissed but knew better so he left, He was tricked but this wench looked deadly so he would fight another day, he forgot all about Kagome as he grabbed his clothes and headed for Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru walked out with Kagome in his lone arm, asleep. "Is that the one?" Santurai asked as she sheathed her sword. He gave no reply as he turned and walked towards his home. "That's no way to treat your peers!" Santurai said as she ran and followed the taiyoukai. What she didn't know was that his mind was in turmoil as he walked, alert of all his surroundings.

Sesshoumaru was at a meeting in a village, with his commander, Santurai. Santurai was one of the few dog demons still existing and she was pretty strong for a girl. She had hip length black hair and green eyes. Instead of normal clothes, she had on black armor, similar to Sango's, with a gold trim around it and it fit her perfectly. She was the one who brought him into this mess and he was there about recruits into the western lands army. After she went through picking who she thought was suitable, she told them to be at the western lands castle by dawn.

They were on their way to the castle. Sesshoumaru, thinking about a certain miko, who the last time he met, he became indebt to…and as he wouldn't admit to it, started to like the damned woman. Only if she didn't help him… Santurai on the other hand was thinking about how many people she could recruit to make the force of the western land's army stronger than it was.. And she had a general on her mind.

Then they turned around and sensed something was wrong and saw a flare in the sky, a pink flare. "A miko?" Santurai asked as Sesshoumaru zoomed off. "Ah, I meant the miko…" Santurai said as she went after him.

Santurai was the first to see what was happening. A half-breed was attempting to rape a human girl. He looked familiar…like…Inuyasha. "What now?" Santurai asked. "We wait…" He said. As soon as the human backed into the bush, he pulled her in and covered her mouth with his hand. He smelled her fear, then her…arousal? The stupid wench was getting him horny…at a time like this too…

He told Santurai to take care of Inuyasha. Then he entered his own world, after answering Kagome's question of course. She was beautiful, her eyes had the most exotic blue…the hell? He doesn't need to think so high of a miko like her…who he had no feeling for. Or so he kept telling himself. He picked her up and after a while decided it was best to take her to his home, until she was recovered at least.

Santurai followed soon after. She picked up a device that looked to be dropped. (Kagome's ipod) She was fiddling with it and after a while gave up. She walked behind Sesshoumaru who was awfully quiet, and it scared her because he didn't kill anything, he was immensely quiet, and he hadn't indicated anything at all. Soon they arrived at the castle gates. They had two dog demons in their true form on each side of the gate, and it was a special indestructible type of crystal. After the gates opened there was a pathway and then a huge fountain in the middle and then another pathway leading into two paths and they went on the one to the left. Then a castle came into view. It was massive and beautiful with a unique indescribable beauty to it.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and he walked up to the floor that was reserved for his men and Santurai. "Huh, why are we here?" Santurai asked. Kagome was asleep in his arms. He just walked into the meeting room and told one of the servants to fetch a futon. After, he set the futon down on the floor and placed Kagome down. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" Santurai tried again. "Alert me when she wakes up" He replied and walked out of the room. The army men were flooding into the room. "Tsudoni, this has your scent all over it, why is everyone here?" Santurai asked.

"We wanted to know why a ningen was dirtying our room!" He replied taking out a dagger from his belt. "How do you know she is a ningen? Her scent is far from one!" Santurai retorted. "Her aura is weak! It's barely there!" He screamed back. "Well maybe that's cause she's asleep smart ass!" Santurai screamed. "No ones aura changes when they're asleep!" Tsudoni snarled. "Don't judge a book by its cover! Ma-" She started before they heard a groan. Then all eyes were on Kagome.

Kagome was sleeping. Dreaming of a certain youkai who saved her ass. Then she heard faint screaming and slowly was wakened from her dream. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal that she was in a room. She observed her surroundings. It was a huge room with a big chandelier in the center on the ceiling. She saw a big table and chairs so she knew she must be in some type of royalty house but which? Then it hit her hard like bricks of what happened and she noticed the eyes staring at her.

Kagome covered her mouth and yawned. "Huh, you guys never saw a girl wake up?" She asked. "Ah, you are awake. What is your name?" Santurai asked. "Uh…Higurashi, Kagome…" Kagome replied. "Hn. I could swear I heard that last name from somewhere…" Santurai pondered allowed. "Wench, what are you doing here?" Tsudoni asked. She observed this guy. He had long orange hair and blue eyes with expensive looking armor on. He looked nice for what would seem to be a soldier. "Nani? The hell did you call me!" Kagome asked getting up. "I called you wench, got a problem with it, wench!" Tsudoni retorted.

Kagome was pissed at this guy. He had no reason to call her a wench and she would set him in his place. "Listen here, I am far from a wench, and if you ever utter that name while referring to my person, then Kami help you stay alive" She said getting dangerously close. "Alright, wench!" Tsudoni said, launching his dagger at the miko. She had just about enough of him. She let her aura flare a little and a pink glow surrounded her hands as she caught his dagger dead on. "I think this is yours?" Kagome said throwing it at him with her aura well on it.

Tsudoni grabbed his dagger and immediately dropped it when his flesh started to burn. "What did you do!" He screamed. "Um, do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru is?" Kagome said to Santurai, carefully picking out her words as she recalled she was in his castle. Santurai nodded and took the girl's hand, leaving the men and Tsudoni to contemplate on Kagome. "So you're a miko eh?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Well, there has been controversy to what I really am. People say I'm a human, others say I'm a holy demon, once this guy asked if I was an angel in disguise!" Kagome added as both girls erupted into laughter. "I'm Santurai, Western lands commander!" Santurai introduced. Both girls talked on their way to Sesshoumaru's study about themselves and soon they knew about each other as if they were childhood friends.

"Ah, here's where he would be at this time!" Santurai said walking away. "Wait!" Kagome said. The demon stopped. "Come with me, please!" Kagome whispered. Santurai chuckled and turned around and knocked on the door. "Enter" They both heard. Both girls walked into the room.

"Miko, you are awake…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as her bangs hid her face. Santurai chuckled and moved next to Kagome. "Tell him, exactly what you told me…" She whispered. Kagome looked at Santurai like she was crazy and then she had that evil look in her eye, a look that Kagome found she didn't seem to like. Sesshoumaru was talking but the two girls weren't listening at all. Then Kagome found herself falling down onto Sesshoumaru. Santurai started to laugh and winked at Kagome as she glared back at the demon.

"Well now, Kagome has something to tell you milord!" Santurai said. "What is it?" He replied, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Kagome quickly got off Sesshoumaru. "Well, I have to say that I told Santurai to tell you something…soillbeonmywaynowokaybye!" Kagome said as she rushed out of the room and closed the door, making sure that she blocked the exit for Santurai. "Damn it…Kagome! Now's were your suppose to confess your undying love for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Santurai said, smirking as she saw Sesshoumaru straighten up a bit and she heard Kagome run down the hall.

When she opened the door she didn't see any trace of Kagome. "Wow, quick for a human, don't cha think milord?" Santurai said. "Do not jest such things…" Sesshoumaru said returning to his work. "Heh, well you have one hell of a road ahead of ya now that Kagome-chan is here!" She replied walking out of the room and shutting the door. "Hn. Kagome…" He said seeing how her name rolled off his tongue. "Such a road…indeed…" He finished, talking to himself as he returned to his paperwork.

"Hey, Rin!" Kagome said busting a door open. Rin turned around from the window she was staring out of. "Kagome-neechan's here!" Rin said pouncing on the miko and hugging her as if she let go Kagome would just disappear. "So, guess what I'm gonna teach you!" Kagome said. "What?" Rin replied. Kagome took out some books, set them down on Rin's bed and began her lesson…

Tai: Yay! So, what do you guys all think?

Pink: (mumble)

Alice: You did need our help…

Pink: No…

Alice: Alright…(Grabs Pink's Move Along)

Pink: Hey! My All American Rejects!

Tai: WHERE!

Sesshoumaru: Idiot…

Tai: The hell did you come from? The closet? Your havin special sessions with Kagome? Or is it Michael Jackson?

Sesshoumaru: You shouldn't talk when you're your own grandfather

Pink: Your gonna take that from him? Get at him!

Sesshoumaru: (growl)

Alice: (Walks into the kitchen)

Tai: Don't growl at her dumbass! You shouldn't talk when you're your own mother!

Pink: Oh! She just said you went in the past and got raped by your dad and gave birth to you! She called you a transex!

Sesshoumaru: (takes out Toukijin)

Tai: Its all a joke…he…heh…damn (runs away)

Sesshoumaru: Coward…

Pink: Until next chapter…I guess…(goes after Alice for my cd again)

We love ya all until the cake melts!

Preview….

"_I…Santurai wasn't lying…I do love you…cant you see! Please! Please…" She finished as she cried. He couldn't detect a lie coming from her, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tell at all._

Ja!


	2. Justin Timberlake!

Put Me Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…I don't own the characters…I don't own the plot…and apparently I don't own my computer either… (looks as my computer is salvaged by the idiots I call my friends)

Chapter 2: To Die By Jokes

Kagome opened her eyes panting. She placed her hand where her rapidly beating heart was located. Pulling the covers off of her she stepped out of the seemingly king sized bed- Wait? How did she get here?

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep while reading Rin a bedtime story. The younger girl fell asleep prior to the finish of the story but Kagome went on interested in the feudal fairytale she had never heard of.

Kagome shrugged it off walking to leave the room suddenly stopping at the carved wooden dresser with a mirror. It showed she was in a silk nightgown. It was purple and flowed down to her ankles. She loved it. It was flawless. Simple yet elegant!

Santurai walked into the room watching as the miko gaped in front of the mirror looking at the gown that Sesshoumaru had informed the maids to dress Kagome in.

"Oha!" The demoness said as Kagome jumped swiftly turning around mid-jump and eeping all the while. Santurai smirked watching Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So…daijoubu?" Santurai asked as Kagome shook her head and the youkai raised her eyebrow. "Well…you see…

Kagome looked around the serene garden before her. There was a pond where the animals gathered and it was a heavily forested area. She lightly giggled at the feeling of the grass grazing against her bare feet. Surrounding her were different types of flowers, all purple.

She particularly picked out a lily bringing it to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent emitting from the flower. The girl looked up at the night sky as a crescent moon lit up the night.

Walking forward she saw a figure standing upon the hilltop. She could see silver hair that danced with the wind as it glistened in the moon taking on a silky appearance.

Continuing her trail she saw the figure had a boa and a white and red kimono on with black ankle boots. The figure turned around to look at her as Kagome gasped.

It was Sesshoumaru. As his warm golden eyes looked at her shining in love and a smile graced his face, the wind blew through Kagome's hair as in a flash he stood before her.

The girl's eyes widened as a blush adorned her face and he placed his two hands around her. "Koi…you look beautiful tonight…" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her into a kiss as arousal flooded through her body.

…And then I woke up panting and clutching my heart.." Kagome finished as Santurai looked at her, pale before laughing.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Santurai laughed harder. The demoness fell to the floor on her knees clutching her chest as tears started to streak down her face.

The two didn't notice the other listener who left from the doorstep just a few seconds ago.

Said listener found it highly interesting.

After the few minutes of laughing and whimpering from the demoness, Kagome made a move to ask her why she was laughing as she started to laugh once more.

"You…are a lost cause…" Kagome said walking out of the room. It was time for exploration investigation! Investigator Higurashi, on the case!

Kagome whistled to a tune that she heard on her radio lately. "What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around…" She sang in her best Justin Timberlake voice.

Just as that name came into her head, she saw Sesshoumaru walking towards her. Being in the stupor that she stopped her singing midway and looked up shocked, her eyes dilated and her mouth parted.

Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly. Was the woman feeling alright?

It was as if she were in one of those uber dramatic romance movies. When the heroine stops and turns around, her hair swaying to its rightful position as she stared in front of her. Then you'd see the hero walking in slow motion, hair swaying delicately behind, the warm eyes looking into the heroine's before they would kiss…

Except…it wasn't a movie…

As he stopped in front of her only one thing registered in the girls mind.

Justin… Timberlake…

"I can see us holding hands walking on the beach our toes in the sand…" Kagome sung in her music stupor just as Santurai walked out the room.

The demoness slid down the floor bursting out into laughter as the girl remained in her stupor and Sesshoumaru looked at her, eyes widened about a millimeter.

"I can see us on the country side sitting on the grass; standing side by side…" She continued. Her brain didn't register with her mouth and she finally caught on….

"You can be my baby, let me ma-" She finally snapped out of it staring at Sesshoumaru, as her fear started to rise. Kagome heard the laughter of Santurai as Sesshoumaru looked at the girl… Her eye twitched slightly as she tried to say something to find herself stumbling over her vocal dictionary.

"Onna…"

"I can explain! Um…it was um…ah! It's a tradition in my family to uh…to sing when you're in royal blood's house! I wasn't able to do it earlier, so I sung now!!" Kagome quickly made up stammering along the way.

Sesshoumaru could smell the alter in her scent. She lied…

"You lie-"

"Oh! Look at the time! Jeez, I didn't know it was that late!! Oh my, is that you father? What oh um…sorry Sessho but I uh gotta go now bye!" Kagome said as she ran off darting past the taiyoukai.

He stood staring blankly in front of himself. He had to wonder if this girl was a mental case or something… He looked down to see his general in tears, clutching onto her sides, laughing as if there was no end.

He felt it. The migraines…. Not again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome blushed deeply as she sat down in the bathroom too afraid to step foot out. 'That must have been the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!!' She mused to herself.

'But…it was pretty funny…'

The girl started to laugh lightly before her laugh escaladed and was heard throughout the whole castle.

'And the look on his face!!' She thought as she laughed louder.

She heard a knock on the door but elected to ignore it as she clutched her stomach and tear started to fall out of her eyes.

"Um…excuse me miss…are you alright?" A male voice asked from outside the bathroom as the girl continued to laugh.

"What's going on in there?" Santurai asked as she looked over the youkai in front of her. He was one of the recruits and he stood in front of the bathroom in which laughter erupted from.

"Milady, I would think that the person was…constipated or…dying of laughter? Maybe pain makes her laugh?" The recruit questioned as Santurai sent a cold glare at him.

"Gomen!" He said as he ran off. Santurai rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. "If you don't stop, we might have to lock you up and label you retarded…" the demoness said as the laughter grew.

"Kagome, you sound like a bitch who's been too far into her heat…" Santurai tried again as she heard a 'thump' before the laughter continued.

"Ugh, woman, psychopath…will….you …plea…" Santurai got out as she chuckled before laughing. It was contagious!

Kagome heard the laughter from outside and that made her laugh harder.

"Santurai…its…so…" The girl bit out as she even laughed harder if possible. Santurai just laughed all the bit louder before she heard footsteps.

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked at the general on the floor. The laughter stopped.

One thing passed through their heads. If the laughter was contagious…

Sesshoumaru. Laughing. Holding his hand to the left of his mouth as he shook with joy and mirth and his face held up high. His eyes closed as tears slowly slid down.

The two both started to laugh once more this time louder than before as Sesshoumaru cringed.

Opting not to question them, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he opened the bathroom door.

Kagome.

The stupid crazy bitch.

If he didn't rescue her, she would probably laugh herself to death.

The two girls looked up at the taiyoukai as their eyes widened. Laughter once more stopped.

The sides of his lips were curved up, not noticeably but you could notice if you stared for a long time.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought. Ah yes, the joy of watching someone die before his eyes. And of laughter too…

Haha…ha… testicles…

He noticed as the two were laughing and he rubbed his temples. The migraines…

They attacked once more.

"Silence…" Sesshoumaru said. Usually it would have worked. Whoever he said it two would usually stop talking and look up in pure fear and terror. Not these two.

The girls laughed harder.

"Quiet yourselves…" He tried again as they both pounded on the stone they were on.

"URASAI!"

That did it. Both the girls stopped laughing as they looked up at Sesshoumaru. Pure fear struck through their beings as they saw the angered look on his face.

But something was comical about it to Kagome as she chuckled. The girl crawled over to Santurai and whispered to her.

"Imagine Sesshoumaru pouting with an angry face…in chibi form…"

Santurai looked at Kagome as the two struggled to keep straight faces looking up at the taiyoukai.

"Wipe those stupid idiotic smiles off your faces…" He ordered.

Suddenly, Kagome once more couldn't contain herself as she started once more to laugh.

The demoness glanced over chuckling as she tried to control it noticing how his eyes narrowed. Somehow, she found it all the more funnier as she also started to laugh.

Rin slowly skipped down the hallways as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. She'd yet to notice the laughing girls as Sesshoumaru tried to direct his attention to the girl before him.

"Milord!" Rin said happily smiling up to the tall figure.

Sesshoumaru nodded to signal he was listening.

"Lady Kagome taught me something!!" The girl said happily.

'How to annoy the hell out of a taiyoukai?' Sesshoumaru thought as he resisted the urge to rub his temples once more.

"Did you know that Hamlet died cause he was murdered?" Rin questioned as Sesshoumaru gave her an impassive look.

He stared at her.

And stared..

Hamlet…how did she… The book just came out… how'd…

He glanced back at the girl noticing they stopped laughing.

"Good job Rin!" Kagome praised as Rin finally noticed the two and smiled happily.

"Arigato!" the small child replied.

Sesshoumaru looked on.

He still stared. But this time at Kagome…

Kagome? Was it Kagome? How did she get a book like Hamlet when not even he obtained the book? He was Lord Of the Western lands. A _taiyoukai_. She was just a miko.. She didn't even live in a castle.

Kagome whispered to Santurai as they both started to laugh once more.

"Now imagine him with his eye twitching and his jaw slacked as he stared and depression loomed over him…chibi form…"

Rin also started to laugh as she fell down. "What's so funny?" The child got out as they all laughed in unison.

God. Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. This was like his worst nightmare manifesting before him.

Satan's incarnate appearing before him in the form of three girls.

"Kagome, come…" He said as he figured a way to kill two birds with one stone. Ah, he did that once…literally…

The girl stood up laughing as she rested on the wall clutching her sides, her eyes red due to her crying in mirth.

Oh was she going to explain. Everything. How she knew of Hamlet, why she was laughing like a mad woman, even why the hell did she sing that wretch song lyrics to him. It still haunted him now. He shuddered as he pictured verbatim the lyrics.

The image was horrible. Him smiling walking with the wretched miko holding hands. Their eyes glistening in love as they skipped down the path. Oh God, no that was worse than hell.

He tried the next…mistake yet again.

The two staring at each other with stupid big toothy grins on their face as they sat the grass before a beach. "Kagome…" He said in a loving tone as he giggled. "Sesshoumaru…" The girl also said in the same tone giggling. They both pulled into a-

OH GOD NO!

What did he ever do to deserve this?! Why did he even rescue the girl? She could have easily survived on her own with her damn purifying abilities. Wait- Yeah…she'd be explaining to him anyway…

If not, he'd do the same thing he did to that person who killed the person he was trying to kill. Pure torture. Pain. Death. Revival. Repeat. Enjoy. Inwardly he smirked as Kagome nodded and followed him. Revenge is a bitch… A smile slowly crept upon him as his kappa servant Jaken stopped mid step noticing the gesture.

Not good. "Everybody!! Dangers coming!! Be on the alert!!" Jaken squawked as he ran- rather quickly waddled down the hallway as fast as he could. Kagome just raised an eyebrow as her laughter stopped a few moments ago and she looked at the back of Sesshoumaru.

Oh yes…payback. And he didn't even know what for.


End file.
